Neophytos Elijah
Tribute Summary Neophytos is a district 7 male in the ViniciusDeAssis1999's Trouble Generation. Tribute Info Name: Neophytos Elijah District: 7 Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Neophytos is a quiet and shy boy, who never talks too much when many people are watching him or when he is chatting with a stranger person. Because of this, he is considered mysterious and kinda unknown by the people on his district. Other than that, when he is near someone he really likes, he turns into a sweet and nice person, who does anything for that person that he loves. Also, his most important trait is that he COMPLETELY hates rebels and rebellion. He thinks that the rebels were the ones that destroyed his family and he will not forgive them for doing that. He does not like the Capitol either, but he prefers the government over rebellions. Backstory: Neophytos was born into one of the poorest families in the entire district. His parents never had money enough to pay expensive things for Neophytos, and he had to study in a poor school, with poor clothes and not very good money at home. You can only realize by that sentence that he had not one of the best childhoods. While he was growing up, he was many times bullied at school for being poor, and he always wanted to avenge it, but he was not able to do so. His life could not be worst, oh well, it could. When he was eight years old, his father went out to work in the reaping day as one of the peacekeepers. But what his father could not know is that some rebels were planning on taking control of the district during the reaping day. While the reaping started, many rebels were already taking control of the poorest part of the district, where Neophytos and his mother were living. On the reaping plaza, the first rebels were arriving with explosives, ready to blow everything up while the reaping was going on. When the escort stepped on the stage, the rebels fired the first explosive. The chaos ruled on the plaza, while the escort and half of the peacekeepers were dying because of the fire in their body or the smoke in their noses. Neophytos' father was still alive, though. Even with scars all around the body, Neophytos' father was trying to help the alive kids and try to catch the rebels. What he feared the most, happened. Neophytos went to the reaping plaza, try to grab his father and come back at home. He found his father on the center of the smoke and center, and as he called his father, a rebel shot a bullet on his father's brain. His father died immediately with the blow, and Neophytos froze. His father just died in the front of his eyes. Immediately, Neophytos got so upset that he ran and knocked the rebel down. EVen being a kid, he was strong enough to hurt someone badly at that moment and that was he did. He kicked the rebel and started to punch him badly. In two minutes being spanked, the rebel died and Neophytos spit on his body. He left the district crying, going back to his home. As he entered through the door, he saw his mother died with a bullet on the chest dead on the couch. He froze again. He has lost his two parents in just one day and because of one thing; rebellion. But he had to start his life all again after that, he never entered on rebellion club or anything. He stayed poor, working as janitor in the school. The bullying continued to grow, but he started to care less. One day before the reaping day, there was some rumours of attacking the reaping again at a rebellion club near the school and Neophytos discovered it. He would not let the freaking rebels kill other people again, so he went to the rebellion with throwing axes and killed all of them there. No one found out he was the one who killed the rebels. During the reaping, a innocent boy of just twelve years old was called out to be the tribute and he volunteered to keep with his honor and dignity. Height: 6'2 Appearance: Lunaii Weapon: Neophytos, as any good district 7 habitant, is very good with throwing axes. He can lift them very easily and toss them away quickly and with a good precision. He is also excellent with tomahawks, even though, he does not use them many times, just rarely. Strenghts: Weaknesses: Fear: Interview Angle: Neophytos does not care at all for the Capitol sponsors or whatever he will get doing a good interview. He will just answer the questions using small sentences and avoiding too many attention at him, does not matter what happens. Bloodbath Strategy: Token: A black necklace with a blue jewel. Category:District 7 Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Unfinished Category:ViniciusdeAssis1999's Tributes